Frenchman's Bay
by Caeruleaneyes30
Summary: The warm spring breeze felt welcoming against her face as she sat on a bench and gazed out on the blue coloured water of Lake Ontario.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is a short one-shot. I'm sure undercover work is fun and interesting, but on the other hand I believe it can sometimes be too much. Working with that concept I was thinking what would happen if one of the characters started to show signs of being under too long. How would the situation be handled. This is the result. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: The author of this fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.**

The warm spring breeze felt welcoming against her face as she sat on a bench and gazed out on the blue coloured water of Lake Ontario. The winter they recently begun emerging from had been long and bone chilling cold. Today was still only 18 degrees Celsius out, but the warm sun was shining and welcoming, the sky was bright blue, and she was away from both the warehouse where she worked six days a week and the dingy apartment she called home.

**"**Okay, here you go...one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of pistachio in a regular cone." Her make-believe-husband said as he handed her the ice-cream cone he had just purchased before sitting down beside her on the bench.

"Thanks, what flavour did you get?"

"Raspberry Ripple." He replied with a shy smile.

To the few passer-bys they seemed like every other ordinary young couple enjoying an afternoon outing. They weren't, they were very different.

"It's beautiful here." She said thoughtfully.

"I thought you would enjoy coming down here. It's a nice change."

"It's a wonderful change. I wish we could stay here all afternoon."

"We can stay as long as you like. There's no rush to get back."

They're going to ask where we were this afternoon."

"I know...I think we should tell them the truth. We drove out to Pickering to visit Frenchman's Bay at the bottom of Liverpool Rd. The two of us enjoyed an ice-cream cone and strolled along the boardwalk. It was romantic." He replied with a grin as he gave her a nudge with his shoulder.

"I don't think I have ever been here before."

"You're kidding!"

"No! She replied as she shook her head. Her pony tail flapping back and forth, making her look more like a high school girl than a mature woman.

"No one ever brought you to Frenchman's Bay?"

"My dad usually took me to Kew Beach or we drove to Wasaga Beach and stayed over night at a hotel."

They were into the fifth month of their undercover op. He knew going into the assignment what it was like being away from family and friends for an extended time period. He could handle the distance. Five years in the military, with four of them spent overseas in Afghanistan prepared him well for this type of situation. His partner...she appeared, to the outside world, to be handling the isolation. Not once did she waiver from the role she was playing while in public. Behind the closed-door, of their dingy apartment, he was noticing some changes though. Her appetite was decreasing and her weight was dropping. Honestly, she really could not afford to lose any weight. She wasn't smiling and joking as much as usual. Three nights ago she woke screaming with a nightmare. They expected to share a bed as they were presenting themselves as a married couple but he realized early into the op that she was uncomfortable with the idea. To help with the situation many evenings he purposely stayed up late to watch TV, eventually falling asleep on the sofa. The night of the nightmare it took him a good 15 minutes to calm her down. She never did tell him what frightened her so badly. All he knew is that she asked him to hold her trembling body as she attempted to relax and fall back asleep. Every night, since the dream, she asked him to sleep in the bed with her. It was not physical contact she craved. He was not sure if he felt relieved or disappointed with the realization. The reason finally struck him last night. She was fearful of her dream returning. She wanted him beside her to ward off the scary dream.

"How's the ice-cream?"

"It's really good. I was trying to think of the last time I had an ice-cream cone. I guess it was when I was younger. My dad use to take me every Sunday evening, in the summer, for a cone."

"Not your Mom?"

"She was already gone. It was just my Dad and I at that point." She replied as she glanced at him.

He turned his head and watched her a few moments. Something was going on in that pretty head of hers and for the last couple of weeks it was toying with her emotions. The sparkle, in her eyes was gone, replaced by a deep sadness. Her smile, especially when they were playing their characters was their, but it didn't light up her face like usual.

_"Something is definitely going on."_

"A penny for your thoughts." He said with a small grin just before he leaned into her and whispered in her ear "Andy".

It took her a couple of minutes but finally she turned her head to look at him and answer.

"That sounds so good." She replied as small tears ran down her cheek.

"A penny for your thoughts sounds good?"

"No...hearing my real name." She whispered into his ear.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze. She needed the comfort and he wasn't completely sure they were not followed. They were good at both spotting and losing a tail, but the people they were working for were just as good at what they did as well. The idea was to take her someplace, away from prying eyes and ears, in an attempt get her to talk, but his gut told him, even though they were not near the warehouse, it was a good idea to stay in character.

"He...told me he loved me." She said in a barely audible voice.

"Who?"

"The night we went under...Sam."

He studied her a moment.

"You still went under."

"Yea...he...tried to joke about the break-up. Just sweep it under the rug. I...it had been six weeks. I..."

"You felt tired by that point."

"I was...I spent six weeks in so much pain...I was tired...I wanted it all to stop so badly."

"You felt as if he was playing yo-yo with your emotions."

She nodded her head as a small tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

"I...um...I set my career back, a few steps, once before for him...this opportunity came up...I guess..."

"Take the opportunity and redeem your career or stay with a guy who you almost destroyed your career for and then when things became tough emotionally ran and put you through hell. I know. Remember, I was your break-up buddy." He whispered to her with a smile.

"I miss him."

"To be honest I know what you feel like and surprisingly I understand Sam"

She turned her face and looked at him a moment before turning and staring out at the lake again.

"I wasn't always the charming individual you see here before you today. Five years ago I was set to head to Vegas and marry Gail. Things became too serious too quickly and...I...well I woke up one morning terrified. A few months earlier I had walked into an Army recruiting office and signed up. It seemed like a good idea at the time. My parents couldn't afford to send me to college and I didn't want to work a dead-end job for the rest of my life. The military called a few days before Gail and I were supposed to leave for Vegas. I took the opportunity. I ran. Told Gail in an e-mail I was leaving, jumped on a bus and thought I had solved all my problems. I was young. I wasn't mature when it came to love. It's what caused me to become scared and to run."

"It didn't work."

He shook his head gently. "No, I couldn't get her out of my head. I volunteered for three more tours of duty in Afghanistan trying to distance myself from her and my emotions. I finally gave up. I left the military after the last tour. I came back to Toronto and applied to the police academy. I figured it was the best way to try to reconnect with Gail. I heard through the grape-vine she was now a cop at the 15th.

"Andy...absence really does make the heart grow fonder. If he loves you...he'll be there when you get back. He'll wait for you...trust me."

"Why are you here? Why take this opportunity? Why leave? You have Gail back in your life."

"Gail was on the verge of being suspended or fired. She was planning to take an extended vacation overseas to try to deal with disgracing the family name. I couldn't be there everyday, seeing her desk, expecting her to come walking around a corner, hearing the rumours...I...thought this would be a good distraction. I figured we would both be arriving back to reality at the same time."

"Andy...even if he tried to date other woman the last few months...I tried to date other woman...I just kept coming back to thinking about Gail. None of them could compare to her. If he loves you...he won't be able to get you out of his head and...he will be there when you get back. If he isn't...you always have me...the world's best break-up buddy." He said with a smile.

For the first time in two weeks Andy gave a real smile.

"Look, I see myself in Sam. He's older and handles most situations as an adult, but when it comes to love he's the same as I was back then, immature. I have a feeling you are the first woman he has ever been truly involved with in a relationship. If he follows me he'll figure out what he has and he'll wait. He'll be there when you get back."

"Come on! Let's finish our cones while we walk along the boardwalk." He said as he stood up and extended his hand out for her to take.

"Did you spot any of the goons from the warehouse?"

"No, but that doesn't mean one of them is not around. We should walk."

They strolled along hand in hand past the children's spray park, the play ground and beyond until he slowed down eventually stopping, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her close. She was trained well. Without even a hint of hesitation she melted into his body. Her thought was he spotted someone watching the two of them. A moment later he tilted his head, leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips before moving to her cheek and then whispering into her ear quickly before pulling back.

"Straight ahead...I'll try to give you a few minutes."

She maintained eye contact with him as he removed his arm from her waist and once again took her hand in his. It wasn't until they started walking again that she looked forward.

Walking towards them, in the distance, was a dark-haired man with a small white puppy on a leash. Even from afar she knew...she knew the walk...the way he wore his jeans, his black t-shirt, the dark grey spring jacket she loved on him."

_"Sam!"_

As they neared each other she felt her make-believe-husband again let go of her hand. She popped the last of her cone into her mouth before turning her head to see him casually pull a napkin out of his pocket, and then reach over to wipe some ice-cream from the corner of her mouth before giving her another quick peck and whispering, "Place it in the dog's collar." A moment later he took her hand in his and pressed a small memory stick into her palm.

"Oh my gosh! He's adorable." Andy exclaimed as Sam and the puppy approached.

"Oh here we go. Puppies, kittens and babies...she's a real sucker for all three." Nick stated.

"Can I pet him?" She asked while ignoring her make-believe-husband's comment.

"It's a she actually and yes you can pet her." Sam said while making direct eye contact and smiling slightly.

He was sporting two days worth of growth on his face and his hair looked as if he combed it by pillow, but in Andy's eyes he looked incredibly sexy.

It took everything she had to tear her eyes away from him and crouch down to pet the puppy.

Nick slowly walked over to a garbage can about ten meters away and threw away the napkin he had used to wipe Andy's mouth earlier and to try to give his two colleagues a couple of minutes alone.

"How old is she?" She asked as the puppy placed her two front paws on Andy's knee and stretched in effort to sniff Andy's face.

"She's just over eight weeks. I got her for my girlfriend. She's been out-of-town awhile on an extended business trip. I thought it would be a nice surprise for when she returns."

"She's a labradoodle isn't she?"

"Yea, my girlfriend mentioned a few times she likes the breed. She's attracted to the good-natured, pleasant attitude they tend to display."

Satisfied that Andy was not a threat, but a friend the puppy lay down on the ground, rolled over and showed her his tummy.

Andy rubbed the puppy's tummy and asked. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet. I'm still trying to pick one out. I was hoping my girlfriend would be back before the puppy was ready to pick up. I thought we could choose a name together. I found out last week she's expecting she'll be away for another three or four weeks. I miss her. I guess that is what happens when you become separated from someone you love. I wish she was coming home sooner."

"I'm sure she loves you and misses you just as much." Andy replied looking up at Sam.

She slowly stood up and placed her hand into Nick's. As much as she didn't want to right now she knew she needed to stay in character.

"The puppy's name...I've always been partial to the name Sheena." She said.

"Sheena...I do like the sound of the name. Thanks...I think I may use it. It actually sounds like something my girlfriend would suggest." Sam said as he stared directly into Andy's eyes.

"Um...would you mind if I took a picture of your puppy?"

"No, go ahead." Sam said as the puppy sat beside his leg chewing happily on her leash.

Andy snapped her picture using her phone and smiled softly at the puppy and her antics.

"Yea, I'm trying to get her accustom to wearing her collar and using her leash. She doesn't seem to care for either one at the moment. My friend Oliver says it takes a bit of time. He suggested I look into obedience classes."

"That actually is a good idea."

"My name's Amy. This is my husband Danny." Andy said softly.

She was fighting back tears. He could tell.

"I'm David. I live in the neighbourhood."

"We're just visiting here for the afternoon. We live on the west end of Toronto."

Her clothes were cheap and well-worn. She wasn't wearing make-up and the only jewellery she was displaying was a cheap pair of small ear-rings. Her weight was down and she had dark shadows under her eyes from not sleeping well.

_"God, she is still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."_

"It's been nice talking to you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." Sam replied.

"You too...and good luck with the puppy." Andy said.

They looked at each other for a moment before parting ways. Sam walking along with the puppy in one direction while Nick and Andy continued their stroll together in the opposite direction.

"Thank-you...for arranging this...How did you know? She whispered as Nick slung his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"I didn't. I managed to make a call the day after your nightmare. I was worried. A few hours later I received a message to bring you here today. Luke figured it out." He whispered.

"See, I told you...absence makes the heart grow fonder. Shhh...don't cry...it's almost over." He whispered as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her temple.

A half hour later Sam and the puppy entered a police safe house located three blocks north of the board walk.

He bent down and removed the small memory stick from "Sheena's" collar and handed it to Luke.

"How is she?"

"She's showing signs of being under too long. Her weight is down and she has dark shadows under her eyes from not sleeping well."

"Did you talk to her? I mean really talk to her. Tell her the truth."

"Yea...she feels the same way. We spoke in code, but we understood each other."

"Will she be okay? She should only be under for another month. The op is close to being over."

"I think she will be able to hang in there."

"We shouldn't leave here for a couple of hours. Have a drink with me. I think you could use one." Luke stated as he poured them each a glass of scotch.

"To Andy and success." Luke said as he and Sam tapped their glasses together.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"I was an idiot. I should have talked to her and made up with her long before I tried."

"You're immature when it comes to love and relationships Sam."

"Yea, I guess I am."

"Fortunately she still obviously is in love with you. Don't blow it when she comes back."

A month later the warehouse was raided by the police. Sam was part of the task force's raiding party and was there when everyone was arrested. He made sure Andy was at the back of the prisoner line when the paddy wagon arrived. There wasn't enough room for the last three women and they were transported to the station in police cruisers. Sam made sure Andy was driven by Noelle.

It was another 10 hours before she could be processed and quietly released. It nearly killed Sam to have to stand by and watch as due course played out. He knew they needed to keep everything real to protect her undercover status and life but, all he really wanted to do was place her in his truck and drive her home. Her weight loss apparently had continued over the last month. He noticed earlier when he led her, by the arm, over to the police cruiser. At least the dark shadows under her eyes were gone. When she was finally released, officially due to lack of evidence involving her in any crimes, he quietly asked if he could give her a ride home.

To his relief she nodded her head gently and said "yes".

As he was driving her to the condo he took her hand in his, entwined their fingers and smiled.

_"The first day of the rest of our lives." He thought._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone. Due to the over whelming response I decided to add another chapter to this story. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the first. Let me know.**

**One Year Later**

His partner's complicated. Their partnership's complicated. Her relationship with her mother definitely complicated. The relationship with her father tends to revolve around complications. Her boyfriend and she have a complicated and messy relationship. You would think with this much complication in her life she would be pulling her hair out on a regular basis. The fact is the complete opposite is true. She thrives on complication and somehow makes every relationship work.

Twenty months ago her relationship with her last partner became too complicated for the work place. Frank began to assign her with him instead. They were never asked if they could try being partners. Frank decided their personalities complimented each other. It turned out Frank was right. Over a very short period they developed a trusting partnership and became best friends.

Which brings him to today. He knew his partner, probably more than her mother did, more than her father would admit to and definitely more than her boyfriend liked. After all he spent hours in a squad car with her and he did have the privilege of living with her for a six month period during an undercover op.

He glanced at his partner sitting in the passenger seat of their squad car. She was quiet and staring blankly out of the passenger side window. A large part of dealing with all the complication in her life was to chat constantly. No chatting with a blank gaze were never good signs when it came to Andy McNally.

_"Something is going on in that pretty little head of hers and it is playing with her emotions. The signs don't lie."_

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Hmmm!" She replied turning to face him.

"A penny for your thoughts." He repeated glancing at her and grinning.

"Nothing...I'm fine."

"Andy...out with it."

"It's nothing. It's not a good time of the month."

"Andy, you're not on your period. I know when it's your time of the month."

"WHAT! How? No you don't."

"Oh yes I do."

"How? You keep TRACK?"

"No, I do not keep track."

"You don't know."

"Andy, I lived with you for six months. I know. The day before your period you get a headache. You take Tylenol but, it doesn't completely eliminate the pain. You sit and rub your temples."

"I do?"

"Yes, the next day you have lower back pain and you walk differently because your calves ache."

"My gait is different? Does everyone notice?"

"Relax; your gait is not different. You walk slow."

"I do?"

"Yes, but the biggest sign is how Sam treats you when he drives you to work and when the two of you leave at the end of the day. Normally, in the morning, Sam parks the truck and the two of you walk across the parking lot together. The first couple of days of your period Sam drops you off at the door and then parks the truck. In the evening, instead of the two of you walking to where the truck's parked, you stay at the station's door and Sam gets the truck and picks you up at the door. Guess what? I saw the two of you walking across the parking lot together this morning. You are not on your period." He said while smiling.

"We know each other too well." Andy sighed.

"Soooo...a penny for your thoughts."

"Nick..."

"All right then we are going to play twenty questions. I ask the questions and you supply the answers."

"No...Nick..."

"There are only four people who can make you sit silently and over think. Your Mom, your Dad, Sam or myself. I'm quite positive I am not the cause of this state. That leaves either one of your parents or Sam. Which...one...is...it?"

"Nick..."

"All units near Bathurst and Queen. Robbery in progress..."

"Saved by the radio." Nick said smiling over at her as he flicked on the squad car's lights and siren.

Hours later Nick waited patiently, on the steps of the station, for his partner.

"Hey! Are you going to "The Penny"?"

"No, I...Sam has to work late tonight. He's the lead detective on the Cassidy murder case. Some new evidence came to light late this afternoon. He's tied up till around ten tonight. Are you heading over to "The Penny"?"

"No...Gail's attending a family baby shower tonight with her mom. It's at some fancy restaurant. Her mom's already picked her up."

"I wouldn't worry about her Nick. She'll have fun."

"I know she will. Are you hungry? Would you like to go get something to eat?" Nick asked.

"I have to get home. Sheena needs to go for a walk. Sam was able to pop over to the condo at lunch and take her out but, that was hours ago."

"Are you taking the truck or are you walking?"

"I was going to walk. I thought I would leave the truck for Sam."

"Would you like a lift?"

"I..."

"Come on Andy. Let me give you a ride. I'll help you walk Sheena and then we can go get something to eat."

"Come on!" He said smiling as he nodded his head towards his vehicle.

An hour and a half later Nick pulled into a parking spot at Frenchman's Bay in Pickering.

"You get Sheena out of the back seat and I'll get the food." He said.

Ten minutes later the pair sat on a bench over looking, the clear blue water of, Lake Ontario eating home-made roast beef deli sandwiches with tossed salad. Sheena sat quietly beside Andy's leg eying several seagulls. It was an early spring evening. The sun was still out, but slowly slipping below the horizon. The air was slightly crisp and a gentle breeze was blowing.

"These sandwiches are amazing." Andy said.

"Yea, the deli has been there for years. My mom use to take me in, when I was little, sometimes for lunch. The same family is still operating the place."

_"She's talking, but she's not her chatty self. Something is going on in that head of hers and I think I know what sparked everything."_

"Soooo...back to earlier today. A penny for your thoughts."

"Nick..."

"Okay...we are doing the twenty question thing. If I recall correctly I eliminated myself as the cause of your lack of chatter. That leaves your Mom, your Dad or Sam. My money is on Sam."

Andy glanced over at him a moment before once again gazing out on the blue water of Lake Ontario.

"It is Sam!"

Andy gave a small sigh before turning to look at Nick.

"Sam, he... he asked..."

"He asked you to move in with him. He wants the two of you to try living together."

"How did you know?"

"Our lives have paralleled for almost two and a half years. When I arrived at the 15th you and Sam were starting a relationship. Gail and I were reconnecting. A year later we both left for six months. Essentially we took a break from our love interests. When we returned Sam patched things up with you and I once again reconnected with Gail. Those relationships, over the last few months, have been healthy. Three weeks ago I asked Gail to move in with me."

"You did?"

"Yea"

"What was her answer?"

"She said no."

"Are you okay with her saying no?"

"Initially I wasn't but, then she told me why. I respect her reasons. We're fine."

"I use to live with Luke."

"I know."

"When we broke up...I was homeless for three months. I did nothing wrong but, I was the one sleeping on my dad's sofa or Traci's couch. I didn't want to take charity but, it takes time to find an apartment and even longer to find a condo to buy."

"You don't want to experience that feeling ever again. The feeling of being left out in the cold."

She shook her head.

"Gail felt the same way when she and Diaz broke up. She stayed at a hotel for the first three nights after Chris asked her to leave. Hotels are expensive so she moved back in with her parents. It's not the best situation but, she knows they won't throw her out in the cold."

"Nick...are you really okay with Gail's response."

"Yea, I am actually. She wants to be married the next time she lives with someone. I get it. Once bitten, twice shy."

"I vowed I wouldn't live with someone again unless I was married to them."

"Then tell him Andy. Talk to him. Tell him the truth. Tell him you love him, but moving in together is not right for you at the moment. Sam is a smart guy. He will be fine with your answer and reasons."

"I'm worried he will want me to rent out the condo. That way I will always have a place."

"He won't. You may own a place, but if other people are living there you can't simply show up and throw them out the door. You have to give them notice and time to move out. It could be three to six months before you could move back into the condo."

"Talk to him Andy."

Andy sat and gazed out at the water deep in thought. A few moments later she turned and smiled at her partner.

"Thank-you."

"Your welcome partner. Andy our lives parallel. I'm fine with Gail and I not moving in together. Which tells me Sam will be fine with your decision."

Andy nodded.

"Do you know what's special about today?" Nick questioned a minute later.

"It was a year ago today you brought me down here for the first time. We were still in deep cover."

Nicked smiled. "Happy Anniversary!" He said as he handed her a small jewellery box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Andy opened the box slowly and smiled. Inside was a fresh water pearl necklace.

"I thought it represented the occasion well."

"It does. It's beautiful Nick...Thank-you. Actually, I have something for you as well!" She replied as she removed a similar sized box from her jacket pocket.

Inside was a gold toned and fresh water mother of pearl Cross pen and pencil set.

"I like it...Thank-you." Nick said smiling. "Listen, would you like to get an ice-cream cone and go for a walk along the boardwalk?"

"Yea, I would actually."

"Come on then. My treat." Nick stated as he stood up and extended his hand.

Two days later Andy was back to her chatty self as she and her partner drove through the streets of Toronto.

"You talked to Sam didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I know you Andy."

"Yes, we talked."

"Everything is good?"

"Everything is good. Thank-you for the advice."

"Your welcome...now right here." He said as he leaned over towards the passenger side of the squad car and tapped his cheek with his finger.

Andy smiled and shook her head as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I think I'm going to add something to my list of talents. I mean, I'm already the world's greatest break-up buddy and I'm the G.I. Joe of partners."

"What were you thinking of adding?"

"Amazing relationship advisor!"

Andy smiled and shook her head.

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Dear Readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I have no idea what the Rookie Blue writers have in store for the characters in Season 4, so please don't take anything in this chapter seriously. Let me know what you think. I enjoy reading feedback. Thank-you all for reading.**

**Four months later.  
**

He likes blondes. It's no secret. His mother knows he likes blondes. His father figured out blondes were his son's thing back when his boy was in grade two. That was the year Jessica Brontman arrived at the school and assigned the desk directly across the aisle from him. She was tall, thin, pretty, shy and blonde and he made the mistake of telling his father the prettiest blonde girl in the school sat next to him. Even his sister, who didn't pay much attention to her brother's love life, knew blondes were always on his radar. So it was no surprise, six years ago, when he brought Gail Peck, a tall, shapely blonde, home to meet his family. It never even fazed them when he arrived, six months ago at his cousin's wedding, with Gail who is still a blonde on his arm. Now it wasn't to say that brunettes and red-heads were not worth a look. He simply navigated towards blondes.

The one and only exception is his partner of the last two and a half years. She is a brunette, and he did admit between her shapely body, her height, her tanned skin tone, her personality and her pretty face his partner's hot. He isn't completely sure when he came to this realization. There was the time, during their six month undercover op, that he walked in on her in the bedroom wearing nothing but that black lacy Victoria's Secret bra and bikini panty ensemble and there was the time she walked out of their bathroom wearing only a towel. She claimed she didn't hear him come into the apartment. It really did not matter when he decided Andy McNally is hot. The fact is his best friend is hot. He still prefers blondes.

This brings him to his current predicament. Between his girlfriend and his partner he spends ninety percent of his time with two of the prettiest and hottest girls at the 15th. As good as his situation is it does come with its share of problems. The main one being jealousy. To say that he has heard the term "Lucky Bastard" or a sly remark more than a few times definitely is an understatement. Generally he takes the comments with a grain of salt as he walks away smiling. After all they are the ones with the jealousy problem. He and his girls are good.

As he walked along, with an ice cream cone in each hand, he smiled at his partner playing with Sheena, on the beach. It was good to see Andy having fun.

Especially when he knew something, for the past four days, was bothering his partner. She was trying hard to hide it from everyone and for the most part she was successful. He, however, was not most people. He knew her far too well. Sure she was chatting, but not quite enough for Andy McNally. She was smiling and joking, but not quite as much as usual. Then the day before yesterday he caught her, for a few seconds, staring out the passenger side window with a blank gaze. Something was definitely swirling around in that pretty little head.

_Flashback: Two days ago_

_"A penny for your thoughts."_

_"Pardon, what?"_

_"A penny for your thoughts. You look like you're deep in thought. Is everything okay?"_

_"Oh...um...yea. I'm just a little tired. It's been a busy shift."_

_"More like non stop. Are you sure everything is okay? Want to talk?"_

_"Yea...No...I mean I'm fine thanks."_

_"Okay, are you and Sam coming to The Penny for a drink after shift? I haven't seen you there lately."_

_"No...I think we'll head home. I'm tired."_

_"Okay." He said as he glanced over at her while thinking, "Something is going on in that pretty little head and sooner or later I'll figure it out. Then we'll talk."_

Fortunately Andy and he were in the middle of a split series of shifts. It involves working three days, having two days off and then working another four days. Most officers are not fans of the shift, including his partner and himself, but this time their rotation through coordinated perfectly with their lives. Andy needed to talk and the only way he could ever get her to open up and discuss what was troubling her was to bring her to Frenchman's Bay, at the bottom of Liverpool Rd, out in Pickering. With them both having the next two days off, and with both Gail and Sam working, he knew he could find the time and a way to get her to agree to come down with him for a visit. It took him most of the first day to realize Andy's problem, but once he did he smiled to himself as he formulated a couple of solutions in his head and planned out the next day's activities. It would start with a phone call to his partner around 11:30 in the morning.

"I'm in your neighbourhood. Let me take you out for lunch and then I can take you and Sheena down to the beach."

"Nick, I..."

"Come on partner. It'll be fun. We'll get ice-cream cones."

He knew her weakness was cones. One mention of the delicious treat and she agreed.

Two and a half hours later he was at the ice-cream stand placing their order.

As he approached, with the cones, Andy waved and walked over to their favourite bench with Sheena in tow.

"There you go...one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of banana. Just how you ordered." He said as he handed her the dessert.

"Thanks!...What flavour did you get this time?"

"Pralines and cream!" He replied with a smile.

"Thank-you for bringing me down here today. I don't think we've ever come here in the fall. It's beautiful with all the leaves on the trees changing colour."

"No problem, Sheena looks like she had a good workout." He said as he glanced at the dog lying beside Andy's feet yawning.

"Yea, I found a stick for her and I to play fetch. I think I wore her out."

It was a beautiful fall day. The sun was shining. The sky was cerulean blue with a patchwork of a big fluffy white clouds. The air was warm with a hint of fall crispness and the breeze was gentle. The sound of small waves, as they lapped the shore of Lake Ontario, completed the atmosphere.

He glanced over at his partner and smiled. She was wearing a pair of light gray Capri track pants that stopped just below her knees, a white form-fitting tank top with a white sports bra underneath, a dark grey hoodie she did not zip up and a pair of running shoes.

_"Time to try to get her to talk."_

"A penny for your thoughts."

"What!" She replied with a slightly confused look.

"Are you going to tell me what's been upsetting you for the last few days?"

"Nick...you can tell? It's nothing. It's...I'm being silly."

"Yes I can tell. Andy it's been bothering you for a while. I'm sure it's not silly. Talk to me."

"I'm...I've...been worried about Sam and I. He hasn't done...he hasn't given...it's just there is...this girl..."

"Officer Marlo Cruz." Nick said with a grin.

"Nick! Again! You have everything figured out don't you?"

"It took me awhile, but...yea I think I do. Andy, our lives parallel. Once I realized all I really needed to do was to look at what was going on in my life, everything fell into place. Remember a couple of weeks ago the fire fighter who met Gail when they both responded to the same car crash scene? He kept asking her out. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I remember. He even showed up at "The Penny" looking for her."

"Yea, well I didn't worry too much. The first few times Gail politely told him "no" because she has a boyfriend. When that didn't work she went into Gail Peck mode and smacked him down. Firefighter gone bye-bye now." Nick said while smiling.

Andy smiled as she shook her head.

"Anyways, I figured you were not having a problem with some guy. I mean I would know, but I doubt I would have to help. Sam would just give him the Swarek glare and the guy would slink away somewhere, to never be heard from again."

"Yea, that's Sam."

"That left me with only one option. Someone's trying to move in on Sam. There is only one candidate...Marlo."

"It's subtle little things, but she seems to always be there hovering around him. Sam and I will be talking, at the station. It doesn't matter if we are discussing work or a personal issue she will come over and insert herself in the conversation. The next thing I know she is leading Sam away to look at something to give his opinion. We go to "The Penny" after work for a drink and I go and sit with my friends while Sam and Oliver play a round of pool. The next thing I know, Marlo is over at the table joining the game. I go to join my friends, for a game of darts, while Sam sits and has a drink at the bar with one of the detectives. Two minutes later Marlo is sitting in my seat beside Sam. She is everywhere hovering around him."

"That's why we haven't seen you at "The Penny" lately."

"Yea, I was okay with everything until a few days ago. Nick...she..."

"She asked Sam out on a date."

"How did you know? I know because Traci overheard the conversation. She was the one who told me. I made her promise not to tell anyone."

"Andy relax...it wasn't Nash. I just made an educated guess. Firefighter guy was asking Gail out on dates. Our lives parallel. I figured based on what you have just told me of Marlo's antics the next step would be for her to ask him out. Did Nash hear Sam's response?"

"He declined. Sam told her he was taking his girlfriend out for dinner. I have a feeling she asked him out again. The last day we worked...that morning, in the locker room, the way she looked at me. I don't know. Maybe I was reading too much into her smirk."

"No, I think you read her correct. You're a good cop Andy. Part of the reason you are good is that you are observant."

"I was once engaged to Luke."

"I know."

"He cheated on me a week before the wedding."

"Gail told me."

"It was with his ex. She was working out of the 15th for a few weeks. I think the reason I'm upset is that she use to look at me with the same smirk Marlo gave me in the locker room. It scared me."

"I think you need to talk to Sam and soon. Sam loves you Andy. He has done everything to make his relationship with you work. You told me he once said he couldn't be a cop and be with you too. Well he found a way. He became a detective and gave up being a beat cop. Now he is a police officer and is with you too. I see the way he looks at you Andy and he loves you. I think Marlo is trying to drive a wedge between you and Sam. She wants the two of you arguing. Once she accomplishes that she is planning on swooping in, on her broomstick, and taking Sam for herself."

"I want to talk to him but, I feel awkward approaching Sam about this whole situation. I mean, I don't want to come across as the jealous lunatic girlfriend. Especially when Sam himself hasn't given me any reason to feel...like I do at the moment. I know he hasn't told me about Marlo, but on the other hand he is with me every night. He usually co-ordinates his shifts to match mine. This week is hard because we are on a split rotation."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"No...I'm not sure...if..."

"You're not sure if I would be the best choice." He said smiling.

"No...yes...no...it's just...I don't know how Sam will react if you try to talk to him. I've never told him that I talk to you about our...I mean he's a really private guy. He doesn't talk...well to me he talks...but not to others. He usually prefers to internalize everything. It's a big step for him to talk to me. Do you think I'm overreacting?"

"No, I don't. Okay, lets look at the facts. You want to talk to Sam but you're not sure how to approach the topic. I am willing to talk to him, but you're not sure I am the best choice. We...I think...should call in back-up. I'll get Gail to talk to Sam." Nick said grinning.

"I...I..."

"Andy, she is perfect. Gail comes across as tough and uncaring, but honestly...it's a smoke screen. She is actually very loyal and respectful. Especially to you and the other rookies she graduated with from the academy."

"I know. It's why she took the blame for the prisoner shooting in booking a couple of years ago. We all knew the review board was out for one of our badges. She took the blame, because she felt they wouldn't dare take the badge of a Peck. If they decided to pin the blame on Diaz, Epstein or myself they would have taken our badge and charged us, but not a Peck. She felt she would get a suspension or a demotion, but at the end of the day she would still have her badge and the rest of us would be cleared. It's exactly what happened. She saved the three of us. She saved our badges and our livelihoods."

"She did and she will take care of this problem for you as well Andy, let me talk to Gail."

Andy studied Nick a moment and then smiled.

"Will she go all Gail Peck mode on Sam?"

"She may...I'll let her decide how she want's to handle the situation. Okay partner?"

Andy nodded her head.

"It will be fine. You and Sam will be fine. Our lives parallel. Gail and I survived firefighter guy. That tells me that you and Sam will survive Marlo. Do you remember back when you appointed me your break-up buddy?"

"Yea, my mom gave me that book. You spent the day reading the different steps and getting me to talk."

"Do you remember at the end of the day, I pulled out the diploma at the back, found a pen and filled it all in and told you that you graduated."

"I do."

"I bought a book on how to plan a wedding. It has a diploma at the back that you fill out the day of your wedding. I pulled it out and made a photocopy. I want two diplomas. One for myself and one for you. I keep the book and the diplomas hidden in my locker."

"Andy, things will be fine. I even have this really nice pen and pencil set now that a pretty brunette, I know, gave me as a gift. I use the pen everyday. I'm planning on using it to fill out the diplomas."

Andy smiled and shook her head.

Want to go for a walk along the boardwalk before we head back to the city?"

"Yea, I would."

"Okay, let's go." Nick said as he stood up and extended his hand.

The next morning before parade.

"Swarek! Come, I need to talk to you and meeting room one is empty."

"Well, parade starts in ten minutes and I was..."

"It's important and will only take five minutes." Gail said as she pushed Sam down the hall.

Sam leaned against the conference table in the room and faced Gail with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Generally I am only concerned with what makes me happy." Gail stated.

"Ah...okay."

"Right now I am not happy. I am not happy because Nick is not happy. Nick is not happy because Andy is not happy. Andy is not happy because of Marlo hovering around you all the time. So I need you to put Marlo in her place and then fix things with Andy. That way Andy will be happy. Which means Nick will be happy. Which means my happiness will be restored."

"Whoa! What? Andy's...what do you mean hovering? Andy's upset?"

"Seriously! You haven't noticed?"

"Marlo isn't hovering. I mean she is like one of the guys. I knew something was bothering Andy, but I..."

Gail glared at him incredulously before whacking Sam on the back of the head with her hand.

"Okay Swarek listen! Have you noticed that every time you and Andy are in a conversation, at the station, that Marlo appears. It doesn't matter if you two are discussing work or a personal issue she will walk over and insert herself in the conversation. The next thing I usually see is her leading you away to look at something and to give her your opinion."

"Yea...I guess!"

"Did you notice what happened the last few times you and Andy went to "The Penny" after work?"

"Um...?"

"Andy comes and sits with us while you and Oliver play a round of pool. The next thing we all see is Marlo over at the table joining the game. Andy joins her friends, for a game of darts, while you stay at the bar and have a drink with one of the detectives. Two minutes later Marlo is sitting in Andy's seat beside you. She's everywhere hovering around you. Why do you think Andy hasn't wanted to go to "The Penny" after work for the last two weeks?"

"I...didn't realize."

"Well what is really upsetting her is that someone reported back to Andy that Marlo asked you out."

"She asked me to go for pizza...it was because I lost a bet...she wasn't asking me...Was she asking me out on a date?"

"Uh...yea! I mean everyone else can see she is trying to put a wedge between you and Andy. Frankly, it is starting to work. She has Andy upset."

Sam stared blankly for a moment processing everything.

"So! Are you going to take care of this problem. Like I said it is interfering with my happiness."

"I'll take care of the situation."

"Okay! Well then I'm heading to parade. I'm expecting my happiness restored by the end of the day."

"Peck!"

"Yea!"

"Can you arrange for you and Cruz to come to the hallway where my office is a few minutes after parade. Watch me. I need you to arrive with Cruz five seconds after I turn down the hallway."

"Sure, no problem."

"And Peck...thanks"

"You're welcome."

"Hey Andy!" Sam said as he ran up behind her outside the parade room five minutes later.

Andy turned around.

"Can you and Collins meet me in the hallway where my office is after parade for a few minutes."

"Yea, sure."

A couple of minutes after parade Andy met up with Nick and the partners went to grab coffees.

"Ready to head out." Nick asked.

"Actually, Sam asked for us to meet him in the hallway outside his office for a few minutes before we head out on shift. It's probably to clarify one of our reports or something."

"Sure"

Sam walked around the corner and approached Nick and Andy standing outside his office.

"Hey Collins! Here hold this." He said as he took Andy's coffee cup out of her hand and handed it to Nick."

A second later Sam pushed Andy up against the wall outside his office. He placed one hand on her cheek, his other hand on her hip, pressed his body hard against her and crashed his lips down on hers. It took Andy a second to respond. She was momentarily in shock. A second later she slowly moved her hands, which were flat against his chest, up his body and encircled his neck with her arms. She felt Sam run his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission to explore her mouth. Willingly she gave him access.

Nick stood holding two coffees while smiling and shaking his head.

Mainly because Sam timed his little stunt just as Gail turned the corner, to the hallway, with Marlo Cruz. The look on Cruz's face was priceless.

A minute later Cruz, who was carrying two cups of coffee, turned around and stomped off throwing one of the cups of coffee into a garbage bin.

_"She probably meant it for Swarek." Nick and Gail both thought._

Sam pulled away slightly from Andy and placed his forehead against hers and his hand on her cheek.

"Andy, I love you. I'm sorry...I didn't even notice. You have a problem like this ever again please come and talk to me. I am not losing you over a huge misunderstanding. Okay!"

Andy nodded her head as a small tear slid down her face.

Sam wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Now come on. I'm going to walk you out to the squad car." He said as he took her hand.

Nick handed her back her coffee as Sam bent down to pick up her bag and carry it for her to the car.

The trio made their way out to the stations parking lot.

At the squad car Sam placed her bag into the trunk of the car before giving Andy a long embrace.

"Are we alright?"

"Yea, we are Sam. Thank-you."

"I love you Andy. I'm making us reservations at your favourite Greek restaurant on the Danforth for dinner tonight. We are going to go out for a nice meal and to talk. Okay!"

"Okay" Andy said smiling.

"And Sam...I love you."

"You have a good shift." He said as he opened the squad car door for Andy.

He closed the door, bent down and gave Andy a quick peck on the lips through the car's open window.

"Take care of her today Collins."

"I always do Sir."

Sam turned and walked back into the station.

"Peck! Wait up!"

"Detective Swarek! What can I do for you, Sir."

"Just wanted to tell you that I believe your happiness is well on its way to being restored."

"Yea...that was quite the smack down Swarek. Didn't think you were going to move so fast, but thank-you."

"Actually I'm the one who should say Thank-you."

"In that case. You're welcome."

"Have a good shift Peck." Sam said just before turning and heading to his office.

**Let me know what you think. I enjoy reading feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Hi Everyone! This chapter is inspired by the last scene between Andy and Nick in Season 3 Episode 12 titled "Every Man". I found this chapter difficult to structure. As a result it is very long leading me to decide to post it in two parts. I'm not sure I am happy with this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thank-you for reading. I'll post the second part shortly.  
**

Everyone experiences emotional events that haunt them forever. The memories are etched into the core of their soul. She is well aware of how memories will haunt you for years and how they can affect you daily, weekly, occasionally or once a year. The fallout of her parent's divorce continues, to this day, to affect all aspects of her life. It is why she struggles with forming a trusting and hopefully lasting relationship with her boyfriend. She knows it is why she can sometimes perceive, understand and get through to some witnesses and suspects better than other officers. It is definitely the reason one day a year, she gets up and heads to the gym to work out until she thinks her arms and legs are going to drop off and then drinks until she feels totally numb.

Her friends all struggle with the memories of events from their past. Dov deals with his brother's suicide on a regular basis. Diaz has issues springing from his mother's mental disease. Gail consistently struggles for acceptance from her parents. Traci is still trying to overcome issues surrounding her teen-age pregnancy and more recently Jerry's death. Sam will probably struggle with his sister's attack, his father's incarceration, his childhood spent in foster care and Jerry's passing for years to come. The point is everyone experiences devastating emotional events in their lifetime with most finding ways to deal with the memories. Whether in a positive or a negative way they will find ways to cope.

"But SAMMMM!" She whined as she threw her arms around his neck and gave him her best pouty look.

"Why do you have to go to Ottawa for the next three days? Why do you have to leave this morning? Why not this afternoon? We could have lunch together."

"Princess we have been through this already. The trial relocated to Ottawa. The courts felt that the suspect could not receive a fair trial in Toronto. The case was too well publicized here and there was no way an unbiased jury could be selected in Toronto. Ottawa is a four-hour drive. Peck and I have to meet with the prosecuting lawyer this afternoon to go over our testimonies. I don't leave now I will not have enough time to pick up Peck and make it to Ottawa in time for the meeting." He replied as he stood inside her condo's foyer caressing her body up and down.

"But SAMMMM! I have to work today, but then I have two days off. Why can't I come to Ottawa and meet you? I could take the train. Gail gets to go."

"Peck has to go because she was the arresting officer. I have to go because I was the lead detective. You can come but I'll be stuck in a courthouse most of the time. This isn't a fun vacation, starting with the drive this morning. Believe me; I'm not looking forward to being stuck in my truck for four hours with Peck."

"Ohhh...what am I suppose to do on my days off if I don't come to see you in Ottawa?" Andy whined while displaying her best pouty face.

"Call your mom and meet her for lunch one afternoon. Call your dad and take him out for breakfast the next day. Go out with your friends for a couple of drinks one evening. I'll be back as soon as I can and I promise I will make it up to you. Just for the record...I do know what you are doing here." He said while giving her a full dimpled smile and motioning between the two of them with his finger.

"Ohhh...what is that?" She replied innocently.

"McNally...between the little whiny voice you have going, the pouty face, the bed head sexy messy hair and that outfit I know." He replied smiling while drawing her body close.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She asked with a mischievous smile and a glint in her eye.

"Absolutely nothing. I just know that it is all part of your little plan to keep me here longer, to make me feel guilty about leaving and to make sure I know what is waiting for me back home while I'm away." He answered as he dipped his head and kissed her passionately.

_"She is not making leaving easy. How can she still have most of her summer tan? It's November. She's standing in front of me in bare feet with her silky smooth bare legs, wearing those perfectly fitting little white and black lacy silk bikini panties, that skimpy little white tank top that leaves nothing to the imagination and shows off that ridiculously toned mid drift of hers and she doesn't think I won't figure out what she is doing. Problem is it is working. Focus Sam. Stop kissing the pretty, sexy brunette and leave for Ottawa."_

_"Busted! Although my plan did work I mean he should have left 15 minutes ago and I know he definitely won't forget this good-bye."_

"Okay Princess. I have my laptop and I am all set up to use Skype. I'll call you tonight on your net book around ten."

"I'll be here." She said mischievously before kissing him one more time.

"Okay! Gotta leave. Peck will be calling and you need to get ready for work or you will be late. I'll see you in three days." He said as he picked up his bag and opened the condo's front door.

"Bye! Love you!"

"I love you too Sam." She said smiling.

**Twenty hours later...**

Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz

Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz

"Hmmm...What is that buzzing? Sam wake...oh right...he's in Ottawa." Andy muttered as she checked the time on her alarm clock.

Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz

"What is that? It's 3:00 a.m."

Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz...Bzzzzzz

"Who's ringing my entrance buzzer? It's the middle of the night." Andy asked Sheena as she and the dog slowly got up out of their beds and went to answer the condo's intercom.

"Hello!" She managed to say sleepily.

"Hi! McNally?"

"Yea...who is this?"

"It's Liam. You know...the bartender from "The Penny". I'm really sorry to bother you, but I have Collins and he insisted I bring him here."

"Nick! What?"

"Can you buzz us up and I'll explain everything?"

"Um...yea sure..."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Andy peeked through her front door's spy-hole to see Liam trying to hold Nick upright.

She slowly unlocked her front door and opened it just enough for Sheena and her to poke their heads out.

"Hi Liam!" She said sleepily.

"Hey Mc...Nallllllyyyy!" Nick slurred. "Cannn my friendddd and I come innnn."

"Sheena! Shhhh..." Andy instructed the growling dog.

"Sorry Andy but it was past closing time and he wouldn't give me or the cab driver his address. He kept insisting we bring him here. He wouldn't get into the cab unless the driver agreed to bring him here. I couldn't get a hold of his wallet to find out his address. I couldn't get your phone number out of him and he wouldn't let me see his cell phone. I couldn't let him drive, I couldn't leave him all night at the bar and I didn't feel comfortable sending him in a cab over here unannounced. I finally drove him over here myself in his car." Liam said as he propped Nick up against Andy's door frame and held him in place.

"Ummm...yea...can you help me get him over to my sofa?"

"Sure, no problem." Liam said as he swung Nick's arm around his neck, placed his other arm around Nick's waist and walked him over to Andy's sofa.

"Mc...Nalllyyy! Do you havvve annnyyyth...hey thisss sofaaa is commmfffyyy." Nick slurred as Liam and Andy plopped him down on her sofa and removed his jacket.

"Yea I know. Why don't we just lay you down on it and you can experience just how comfy my sofa feels?"

"Oh...okaaayyyy then. Dooo you havvvee...annnyyything to drriinnkk?" Nick slurred as Andy and Liam pushed him down into a laying position.

"Here are his car keys. I parked it in the overnight visitor parking section at the back of the building. Will you be alright alone with him or do you want me to stay a few minutes?"

"Um...actually I think I will be fine. I think he is out for the rest of the night." Andy replied as Nick began to snore.

"Can I call you a cab?"

"No, I have my cell phone. I'll call one from your front lobby and wait there for it to arrive."

"I'm really sorry about all of this Andy."

"Don't worry about it Liam. I'm sorry you had to deal with him."

"Goodnight Andy and best of luck in the morning with him." Liam said as he walked out Andy's front door.

"Goodnight Liam and thank-you." She replied just before she closed her door and turned the locks.

"Okay let's um...let's take his shoes off and get him a blanket." Andy said to Sheena who was sitting on the floor beside the sofa giving Nick the evil eye.

"Shhhh Sheena! NO GROWLING!" Andy scolded quietly as she covered Nick with a blanket.

"Okay, he's sorted so lets you and I go back to bed." Andy instructed as she led Sheena over to the bedroom.

After closing the bedroom door and managing to get Sheena back into her basket, Andy crawled into her bed.

_"I knew there was something going on with him. I could tell yesterday when we were on shift. I'll figure it out in the morning." Andy thought as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep._

**Flashback 15 hours earlier...**

"Where do you want to stop for lunch today?" Andy asked as she and Nick patrolled the streets of Toronto.

"Hmmm...What?"

"Where do you want to stop for lunch? Are you okay Nick?"

"Um...yea...Tim Horton's is fine."

"Tim Horton's it is then. I'll keep my eye open for one."

"Yea...okay."

_"What is going on with him? On a call he seems completely focused and aware of his surroundings but as soon as we are back in the squad car he is somewhere else. No, no, no...don't tell me he and Gail fought before she went to Ottawa. Oh that is so not good for Sam. A four-hour drive in his truck with Gail in a mood. Nick...you are going to talk to me partner."_

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Hmmm...What?"

"A penny for your thoughts." Andy repeated while looking over at her partner in the passenger seat.

"I'm fine...I didn't sleep great last night...you going to "The Penny" after work tonight?"

_"He's changing the subject. Something is definitely up. I'll figure it out."_

"No, Traci and I are going shopping. I really don't feel like going to "The Penny" without Sam."

"Okkkaayyy then...shopping isn't fun. It doesn't help. Drinking is a better solution."

_"Yep, something is definitely up. I'll figure it out."_

**End flashback**

Andy woke at 7:00 a.m. to Sheena sitting facing the bedroom door and making low growling noises.

"Shhhh Sheena! Quiet! It's only Nick! Go sit in your basket. Mommy will get up in a minute, have her shower and take you out for a quick walk." Andy said while snapping her fingers and pointing to Sheena's basket.

Sheena stared at her "mommy" a moment before reluctantly strolling over to her basket to lie down.

After a quick shower and dressing Andy quietly opened the bedroom door for her and Sheena to slip out to the kitchen to set-up the coffee maker.

"Okay Sheena while the coffee perks we'll go for a quick walk. Come on!" Andy whispered as she headed towards the front door.

A half hour later Andy sat on an easy chair in the living room sipping her morning coffee, deep in thought while watching Nick sleep. Sheena lay on the floor beside her eyeing their house guest suspiciously.

It was an hour later when she picked up the morning paper, lying on the coffee table that the source of Nick's actions suddenly hit.

_"That's it...today's the day." She thought as she noticed the date on the top of the paper._

_"Partner, you really need to talk this through and make peace with yourself. Today is the day we sort you out together." _

**Three and a half hours later (11:30 a.m.)**

Andy was sweeping her kitchen floor when she heard low growling noises coming from Sheena in the living-room.

"Shhh...SHEENA!" Andy commanded softly as she walked over to the dog sitting beside the sofa and staring directly at their houseguest.

"It's only Nick!"

"McNally? Why...are you at my place?" Nick questioned sleepily as he rubbed his hand over his forehead and eyes.

Andy didn't bother to reply. Instead she sat in her easy chair and concentrated on keeping Sheena quiet.

_"He is still half out of it. Hopefully he'll remember or at least figure a couple of things out when he is fully awake."_

Twenty minutes later Nick slowly sat up on the sofa and scanned his surroundings with squinting eyes.

"It's bright in here. This isn't my place."

Andy just smiled and shook her head "no".

Nick glanced around confused for a minute.

"Were you at the bar last night? I don't remember you at the bar last night."

Andy smiled and shook her head "no" as she stood up and walked over to her kitchen to pour Nick a large glass of water and remove a couple of tablets from her bottle of Advil.

"Here you go partner. Take these and drink all the water. Then lay your head on the back of the sofa and close your eyes. You'll start to feel better in about twenty minutes. We'll go from there."

_"We are sorting this issue out because I am so not doing this with you every year."_

Forty-five minutes later a slightly less confused and better feeling Nick was sent into Andy's bathroom, with his police bag which Andy and Sheena had retrieved from the back of his car during their morning walk, to have a shower and to change his clothes.

A clean Nick eventually emerged, strolled over to one of Andy's kitchen bar stools and gratefully accepted the cup of hot coffee she offered him from the fresh pot she perked while he was in the shower.

"Feeling better?"

"Yea...how did I get here last night?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces...my memories' a bit fuzzy. I remember being at "The Penny". I remember none of the other rookies were there so I sat at the bar by myself. I think there was a cab driver."

"Apparently you weren't very co-operative at closing time. You wouldn't tell Liam or the cab driver he called where you live. You would only give them my address and insisted you were coming over here. Liam finally drove you over here in your car."

"Oh...um...did we wake you up."

"Hmm hmm"

"Sorry...did I say anything embarrassing?"

"Nooo...um...no, don't remember you saying anything embarrassing."

"I'll make this up to you. I promise Andy."

"Ohhhh you are making it up to me. Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am. It's kind of strange. I'm usually not hungry the day after...we'll you know."

"Good! You can start making things up to me by buying me lunch today. Finish your coffee partner and then come on. We are going out for a while. I'm driving."


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Hey Everyone! Please make sure you read the first half of this chapter listed as Chapter 4 Part 1. I published them both at the same time. Thank-you for reading and reviewing.  
**

"Good! You can start making things up to me by buying me lunch today. Finish your coffee partner and then come on. We are going out for a while. I'm driving."

Thirty minutes later Andy pulled into the parking lot in front of "Ted's Restaurant" on Old Kingston Rd. in Scarborough. A small iconic diner style establishment on the border between Scarborough and Pickering.

"How come you brought us all the way out to the east end for lunch? I mean there are lots of places closer to where we live."

"This place has been here since my dad was a child. It's changed hands a few times but the atmosphere and food quality has always stayed the same. My dad use to bring me here sometimes for breakfast." Andy said as she and Nick entered the diner and sat down at one of the booths.

"Did you feel like reminiscing today or something?"

"Or something...friends of my dad's own a cottage in the Kawartha Lakes area. A couple of times every summer they use to invite the two of us for a few days to visit. We always stopped here in the morning for breakfast on our way up."

"What do you recommend?"

"Breakfast...they're noted for it."

"Okay...I'll have a coffee and the pancakes." Nick said to the waitress.

"I'll have the three eggs over easy, back bacon, hash browns, whole wheat toast and coffee please."

"Whoa! Andy! I take it you're starving."

"Yea, I don't know why. I had a bowl of cereal this morning while I was waiting for you to wake up. I was really hungry yesterday too."

"How are you feeling now that you have had some food?" Andy asked as the two left the restaurant.

"Slowly improving."

"Good! Cause I want to go somewhere before we head home." Andy stated as she slipped into the drivers seat.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled the car into a parking space along Liverpool Rd. near Frenchman's Bay in Pickering.

Nick smiled to himself when he realized where Andy had brought them.

_"So this is what "or something" was all about. I'm in trouble."_

"Come on let's go get an ice-cream cone."

"Andy, you just ate a huge breakfast. How do you have room for dessert?"

"I don't know. I feel like having a cone and we were really close to here. I thought it would be fun to come down. Besides, Sheena had to sit in your car all by herself the entire time we were at Ted's eating lunch. This is a great place to take her for a walk."

"You do know it is November? It's off-season. I don't think the ice-cream stand is open."

"Probably not but, there's a new business here called "Edible Arts Cakery" and they have ice-cream. Let's go!" Andy replied as she exited Nick's car.

"Oh and by the way, I do know it is November but, it is 15 C and the sun is shining. Come on!"

_"I know the sun is shining." Nick thought as he adjusted his sun glasses on his nose._

A few minutes later Nick and Andy strolled down to the boardwalk.

"How's your cone?" Nick asked.

"It's really good. I can't believe you didn't order anything."

"I'm not sure my stomach can handle ice-cream. It's doing fine with the pancakes and coffee. I don't want to push things."

"I think after our walk I would like to come back and sit on our favourite bench." Andy stated.

"Sounds good."

A half hour later the partners took their seats on "their" bench.

Andy glanced over at Nick.

_"Okay, time to try to get him to talk."_

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Isn't that my line?"

"Usually but, we're reversing roles today." Andy said smiling.

"Soooo...a penny for your thoughts. What happened to you yesterday?"

"It...um...it just wasn't a good day. You know...?"

"Okay! I'm going to put something out there and you let me know if I'm on the right track."

Nick stared at Andy uncomfortably for a moment.

"Shane Butler." She said quietly.

Nick looked stunned for a moment. He gazed out on the gentle wavy blue waters of Lake Ontario, licked his lips and sucked in a deep breath.

"How...how...how did you...how did you figure it out?"

"I know your not someone who usually drinks as much as you...apparently did last night. You're a one or two pint type of guy. I figured you were drinking last night for a reason. Maybe it was to forget."

"We know each other too well." Nick sighed.

"Everything started to "click" with me when I picked up this mornings paper and saw the date. You keep...telling me that our lives parallel. When I saw the date...I...the second anniversary of Jerry's death was a month ago and the seventeenth anniversary of the day my mother left me was two weeks ago. That's when I remembered you did this "drunken thing" to me one other time."

"I did?"

"Hmm hmm...right around this time of year. Two years ago today you showed up at work ready to start your shift completely plastered."

"Oh..that day."

"I snuck you into one of the interview rooms for a while. I used your cell phone to text Frank that you were sick. I managed to get some coffee and one of Diaz's muffins into you and then got you into a cab and sent home before anyone spotted you drunk at the station" Andy said looking at Nick and giving him a small smile.

"You saved me job and my career. I don't know what I was thinking that morning. I should have booked the day off ahead of time."

"That would have been an idea."

"Later that evening you told me it was all over your friend Shane Butler from the military." Andy said while looking over at her partner.

"I don't know why our lives parallel Andy, but they really do. Today is the fifth anniversary of his death." Nick said quietly looking out on the waters of Lake Ontario.

"Tell me about him." Andy quietly asked Nick after a few moments of silence.

Nick turned his head and glanced at Andy a moment before once again gazing at the waters of the Great Lake.

"We met the first day we both arrived for boot camp at Camp Petawawa. He was assigned the bunk beside me in the barracks. Our backgrounds were similar. We both grew up lower middle class. We both joined the military for the same reason. Our families couldn't afford to send us to college. The military is a great way to get educated for free. The other option was to work dead-end jobs for the rest of our lives. Our interests and personalities were similar. The two of us liked playing sports and winning. We both enjoyed reading the same type of books, watching the same TV shows, driving jeeps and chasing girls. We became great friends really quickly."

"Sounds like he was a perfect friend for you."

"He was the first person I really ever trusted to have my back in any situation. I mean as an adult. I guess when I was young I trusted my parents to protect me and look after me but, as an adult he was the first person. There were only a couple of differences between us. I stayed in the military to try to forget about Gail. He stayed in the military to try to escape dominating, overbearing, controlling parents. I tend to chase blonds. He loved brunettes. He would have loved you Andy." Nick said with a small smile as he reminisced a moment.

"Tell me more." Andy said with an equally small smile.

"We were into the back half of our fourth tour of Afghanistan. I was scheduled to go out on patrol one evening with three other guys. Shane was to have the night off. The thing was I was having stomach cramps the entire day. Our CO...you couldn't hide anything from that guy. He knew something was wrong and ordered me to go and get checked out by the medical team. Turned out there were a few soldiers with the same symptoms. It was some type of food poisoning. The doctor took me off active duty for a couple of days. Our CO asked for a volunteer to take my place on patrol that night. Shane didn't even think twice about covering."

Nick's smile was gone. He sat expressionless watching the water as a deep sadness began to wash across his eyes.

"Talk to me Nick. Tell me more." Andy said quietly and calmly.

"The...um...the vehicle they were driving...the road was to have been cleared...it was deemed earlier in the day cleared. They drove over an IED and...and blew up. Shane didn't...he was killed. It should have been me in that vehicle." Nick choked.

"You don't know...Nick...if you were in the vehicle it may never have driven over that IED. There could have been a totally different scenario."

Nick rested his head on Andy's shoulder and closed his eyes trying to control the growing lump in his throat and the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm here Nick. Shhh..." Andy whispered as she put her arm around his shoulders.

Minutes passed before Nick lifted his head and looked at Andy.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. Were you allowed to come back to Canada for the funeral?"

"No...There was a small service held at the base in Afghanistan before his body was flown back to his family in Canada. I attended but everything was so formal and cold. I came away feeling numb. I guess it's hard to feel or express anything in that type of atmosphere.

"Do you know where he's buried?"

"He grew up in Peterborough. His family buried him in a cemetery there next to his grandparents."

"Have you ever been to see him? Since you came home from Afghanistan?"

Nick shook his head. "He's resting at the Highland Park Cemetery. I tried to go a couple of times but I never made it. Half way there I turned around and went home and poured myself a drink."

Andy gently removed her arm from around Nick's shoulders.

"It's a beautiful day." She said quietly as she placed Nick's hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

"I mean it's unseasonably warm, the sun is shining, the sky is cerulean blue and the breeze is refreshing."

Nick gazed out over the waters of Lake Ontario and took a deep breath. "It is nice down here today."

"You know what else would be nice to do today?"

"Eat another ice-cream cone?"

Andy smiled. "It's a nice day to go for a drive."

"Andy..." Nick whispered.

"Peterborough is just over an hour away."

"Andy..."

"Nick...you have never said good-bye to Shane properly. You have never made peace with him or yourself."

"I don't think I can do it...I mean see his grave. See him there. I don't even know what to say to him."

"You will know what to say when you get there. You won't not be alone. I'll be there."

Nick sat silent for a few minutes staring out at the waters of Lake Ontario. Slowly he turned and faced Andy and nodded his head.

Andy gave him a small smile, let go of his hand, took hold of Sheena's leash and stood up. "Come on...let's go for a drive."

An hour and a half later Andy and Nick drove into the parking lot of the Highland Park Cemetery in Peterborough.

"Do you know where his grave site's located?" Andy asked quietly as she opened the driver's side door and slipped out of Nick's car.

Nick stared out the front window a moment before slowly exiting his car and looking at Andy. "No." He whispered.

"We can ask at the office." She stated.

Fifteen minutes later the partners approached Shane's grave.

"He's just over there. You should go the rest of the way yourself."

Nick glanced towards Shane's grave. "I...I don't think I...What do I say?"

"You say what is in here." Andy replied softly as she placed her hand over Nick's heart.

"I'll wait right here."

Nick looked towards his friend's final resting place and took a deep breath.

"Go Nick...you'll be fine." Andy said softly as she handed him the small bouquet of flowers they bought just before arriving at the cemetery.

Nick nodded his head at Andy before turning around and slowly walking to Shane's grave.

Andy watched as he kneeled down to carefully place the flowers against the headstone and then gently run his fingers over the engraved words. It was late afternoon and the sun that had shone all day was beginning to slip towards the horizon. Except for the gentle blowing breeze, rustling the last few colourful fall leaves on the trees and an odd bird chirping the cemetery was quiet. The few other visitors scattered throughout the cemetery silently paid their respects to family and friends. Andy wrapped her white waterfall sweater around her body and folded her arms around her front as she watched Nick speak to Shane. A few minutes later he slowly stood up and walked towards Andy.

When he approached she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a hug. Nick placed his arms around her waist grateful for the gesture. His body was trembling. He felt cold and the warmth he felt from her was welcoming. How long they stayed in the embrace is something lost to the universe. Time seemed to stand still for the two partners.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked when the pair parted.

"I think...I don't...I...I mean...I talked him...I feel..." Nick choked as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Take some time and calm down. We're not in a rush." Andy said quietly as the two partners simultaneously realized their surroundings had suddenly become eerily still and quiet. There was no breeze, no rustling of leaves, no birds and no other visitors at the cemetery except for them and the soldier in full military dress uniform approaching Shane's grave.

"Nick...Nick...behind you. Do you know him?" Andy questioned softly.

Nick turned his head. A second later he looked back at Andy and then turned his head towards Shane's grave and then back at Andy. "Can...can...you see him?"

"I can see him." She replied nodding.

"Andy...it's...it's...Shane...but..."

"Nick...shhh." Andy whispered as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "It's him. Feel our surroundings. It's eerie. Everything is still and all the other visitors have left. It's him. He's been allowed to come back to see you for a reason. Go talk to him Nick. Hear what he has to say. Make peace with him and yourself. I'll be here."

"Come...come with me." Nick said in a quiet trembling voice.

"No." Andy said quietly as she shook her head. "This is something you have to do on your own. He came back to see you...not me. You'll be fine. I'll be here."

Nick took a deep breath and for a second time today slowly approached Shane's grave.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to make it here."

"Shane...is...is that you?" Nick asked in a quiet quivering voice.

"It's me Nick."

"Shane...I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry it was you and not me." He choked.

"I heard everything you said a few minutes ago. Nick, I need you to let go of the guilt. This wasn't your fault. It wouldn't have mattered if you went on that patrol and I stayed at base camp. It was just my time. If I hadn't passed in that explosion, then something else would have happened that night. It was my time. It wasn't your time."

"It was me who was scheduled for patrol duty that night...I should..."

"You would have come back to base camp fine. I still would have passed. It would just have been due to another incident. It wasn't your fault. I don't want you to live the rest of your life holding on to the guilt you feel. Let it go Nick. I never blamed you for my passing."

"I miss you Shane."

"I know and when you do think of the antics we use to get up to and smile."

"We did have some good times." Nick said with a hint of a smile.

"That we did. I'm not gone Nick. I live on in your memories and your heart."

Nick nodded.

"I'm happy Nick. I'm in a beautiful place. Let go of your guilt. Live your life in peace. Live it for both of us."

Shane looked toward Andy. "She's a good friend."

"Her name's Andy."

"I know. You told me about her when you were speaking to me earlier. You're a cop now. She's your partner."

"You really did hear everything." Nick replied as he felt the lump in his throat shrink.

"I did. You weren't completely honest about her though. She's more than just a partner. Be honest with yourself."

"She's not my girlfriend. I reconnected with Gail. I'm back with her."

"That's not what I meant. I know she is your partner. She is also your best friend and confident. You're in love with Gail but, Andy is the one you confide in when you have a problem. The same way she does with you when she has an issue. The two of you can talk to each other, at times, better than you can to your mates. She is the only person, besides me, you have ever truly trusted to have your back. Nick...you and her have a special friendship that will last a lifetime. She's my replacement in your life."

Nick glanced towards Andy. "I guess she has taken over your role in my life. I never realized it until now.

"She's starting to get hungry. You should buy her a nice dinner. On your way back to Toronto, pull off the highway at Ajax and take Kingston Rd. towards Pickering Village. There's a great restaurant along the south side of the street. You'll know it when you see the name. The place is a little expensive but their food is amazing and healthy. She really should eat properly. Especially now."

"I'll find the place."

"Let go of the guilt and live a great life Nick. Live it for both of us."

"I will."

"I don't have much more time. I'm being called back."

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Is there anything I can do for you Shane? I mean other than..."

"Actually, there is one thing. When you meet my namesake...tell him about me." Shane said smiling.

Nick looked at his friend questioningly momentarily with his brow scrunched and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You'll understand when the time comes. Good-bye Ni-Co." Shane said as he stood tall and raised his arm to salute.

"Good-bye my friend." Nick replied softly as he raised his arm and saluted.

A moment later Nick watched with tears brimming in his eyes as Shane vanished.

Nick remained perfectly still in a saluting position for a few more moments.

Slowly he lowered his arm, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and gazed upwards. A breeze brushed across his face as a bird chirpped and the leaves rustled. Shane was gone. When he opened his eyes he felt relief begin to flood threw him. He was being set free. With tears spilling from his eyes he walked away from the grave to meet his partner. He wrapped his arms around her, buried his head in her shoulder and openly wept. Andy encircled her arms around his neck and gently rubbed her hand up and down his back as he shed the last remnants of guilt from his soul.

When he finally settled and pulled away slightly Andy cupped his face and wiped away the moisture on his cheeks from tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"It wasn't my fault. He doesn't blame me."

"You made peace with him. You made peace with yourself." Andy said quietly with a soft smile.

Nick nodded.

"It's been a long day Andy."

"Would you like to go home?"

Nick nodded as the partners began to walk away.

"I think.. I think...before we go home...there's a great place on the way back to the city. I've heard their food is amazing. I think I would like to take you there for dinner. It's my treat." Nick said smiling softly as he glanced back at Shane's grave a moment before linking arms with Andy.

"Actually, I am kind of getting hungry. Okay! Sure...I'll go for dinner."

It was 9:30 at night when Nick pulled into a parking spot in front of Andy's condo building.

"Okay partner, I'll help you walk Sheena and then I'll make sure the two of you get inside safe and sound before heading home."

Andy looked at him a moment before slipping out of the front passenger side door.

"Don't worry partner. I'm fine. I'm going straight home to bed."

Andy smiled as Sheena, Nick and she began to stroll down the street.

**One hour later.**

"I wonder if your "daddy" is going to call tonight." Andy said to Sheena as the two of them sat on the sofa. "It's already 10:30. Maybe the lawyers have him busy preparing for court tomorrow."

A few minutes later Sheena bounced off of the sofa and stood at the front door wagging her tail frantically.

"What is it girl?" Andy asked as she heard a small rap on her door.

Andy peeked through the security spy hole and quickly unlocked and threw open her door.

"SAMMM! Your back!" Andy exclaimed excitedly as she threw her arms around his neck."

"Yea!"

"I thought you were not coming back until tomorrow evening. Sheena and I have had the net book all set up with Skype for the last 40 minutes waiting for your call."

"The trial should have taken two or three days but after the prosecution called their first four witnesses today the defendant decided to change his plea to guilty and throw himself on the mercy of the court. It was a smart move. The evidence was overwhelming." Sam said as wrapped his arms around Andy and closed the front door with his foot.

"Gail and I went back to the hotel after the trial. We did have rooms booked for two more days. I took a shower, changed my clothes and was going to see if Gail wanted to get some dinner when she knocked on my door. She wanted to know how I felt about driving back to Toronto tonight instead of tomorrow morning."

"I didn't have to think twice." Sam said smiling.

"We stopped for some dinner just outside Ottawa. She made me stop again at a Tim Horton's somewhere outside of Kingston. Apparently she needed to use the washroom and get something else to eat. I don't know how she could have been hungry. Anyways, I stopped. I just dropped her off at her parents. I had to wake her up. She fell asleep just as we were passing through Cobourg." He said as he locked the front door before leading his spaghetti strapped mint green tank top and green, pink and white plaid booty short clad girlfriend over to the sofa to sit down.

"I'm glad your here." Andy replied as she moved to straddle him with her legs and wrap her arms around his neck.

"How was your day princess?"

"Ohhh...it was interesting."

"Oh really!"

"Sheena and my day started at 3:00 a.m. this morning." She replied as she placed a trail of soft kisses along his jaw line.

"What? Why? Did the fire alarm go off or something?"

"Or something. Liam, the bartender at "The Penny", showed up with an extremely drunk Nick. I swear they were ringing my entrance buzzer non stop."

"Why did Liam bring him here? What was Collins' issue? Don't tell me he was having a problem with Peck and I going to Ottawa together? I'm going to have to talk to him and Liam."

"Don't worry...Sheena gave them both a good growling. She was not impressed."

"Alright Sheena! You taking good care of "mommy" while I'm away?" Sam said smiling at the dog while enjoying his girlfriends kisses.

"Don't be too hard on either of them. Liam was in a bad situation. Nick wasn't exactly being co-operative. He would only give Liam my address. Liam exhausted every option before breaking down and bringing Nick here."

"What was with Collins?"

"You know what you are like on the anniversary of Jerry's death. How you feel."

"Yea...yea I do."

"Today was the anniversary of the death of Nick's friend in the military. You have Oliver for support. The two of you take the day off and visit Jerry together. Then you both go to a pub for a drink in his honour and to reminisce. Oliver and you have each other to share your loss. Nick doesn't have that support." Andy said quietly as she tenderly stroked his cheek.

"I guess he didn't want to go home and deal with everything alone." Sam sighed as he draw patterns on her bare legs with his hands.

"I managed to get him to talk this afternoon. I surprised myself. I mean, I'm not really the best person when it comes to communication. I talk it's just that my talking is chatter and I needed to get him to actually talk. It's just..."

"McNally!"

"McNally!" Sam said smiling.

"Yea!"

"Did he work through everything?"

"He is...he's in a better place."

"I may still have a talk with him but, I promise I won't be too hard."

"He did buy me lunch today and dinner." Andy said as she absent-mindedly began to undo the buttons on Sam's shirt.

"I would expect nothing less." Sam said smiling.

"He took me for dinner at this great restaurant called "Safari". We should go sometime."

"Sure...we can go."

"I missed you last night Princess."

"I missed you too Sam."

"I moved Sheena's basket into the bedroom last night. I couldn't get to sleep. I thought if she was near by and I could listen to her breathing I would fall asleep."

"You sure you don't want to move in together?" Sam said as he began to move Andy's tank top up exposing the smooth skin of her mid drift.

"I've thought more about it but, I want to keep my own place."

"Okay...I'm fine with the way things are right now." Sam said smiling as he lifted her tank top over her head, and in one swift move flipped her on to her back and brought his lips down on to hers.

**What do you think. Leave me a message. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! I'm both excited and nervous for the next season. I do intend to watch though. I hope everyone decides to as well. If viewer numbers are not high during the first three episodes the show won't get renewed. The two main stars have both tweeted that Sam and Andy fans will be very happy. It will look like things are going one way but everything will change very quickly so stick with the show. I'm putting my trust in them. Here is the next chapter to my story. Enjoy!  
**

**Two weeks later.**

People often say a surprise comes only on a 'special' occasion, but in reality most people receive a surprise every single day of their life. It can be as simple as walking into your home, after a long day at work, to the delicious smell of your favourite meal to receiving a promotion you were not expecting, to winning a national lottery. Whatever it is the two things about a true surprise is that it arrives completely unannounced and it brings with it joy. It may take a moment for joy to sink in, but when it does it is wonderful.

"Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!"

Nick glanced over at his partner a moment as he drove their squad car through the streets of Toronto.

"Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!"

_"Okay...9:30 in the morning and we have already gone through an apple, some fresh strawberries and now we are working our way through a small tub of baby carrots. Not to mention..."_

"Nick! We're coming up to the station. Can you pull into the lot and park? I need to use the washroom."

"What! Andy, I just stopped at a 'Tim Horton's a half hour ago for you to use the washroom."

"Well...I need to use it again. Can you stop? PLLLLEEEEAASSSSS!" Andy said in a little whiny voice as she batted her big doe eye lashes.

Nick glanced over at his partner a moment.

"Okay, I'll stop." Nick sighed.

"Thank-you!" She replied with an I-got-what-I-wanted brilliant smile on her face.

Nick turned into the parking lot of the 15th and pulled into a spot.

"I'll wait here while you use the washroom."

"Okay! I'll be fast."

Nick watched his partner as she crossed the parking lot and entered the station.

_"What is going on with her?" He thought as he reached over and picked up Andy's lunch bag from the floor in front of the passenger seat of their cruiser. _

_"What have we got in here? More strawberries, an orange, a sandwich, a bottle of water, a salad, a yogurt and three granola bars. What is she trying to feed? An army platoon? At least it's all healthy and low cal." He thought as he placed the lunch bag back._

_"Something is going on...I'll figure it out." _

"Feeling better partner?" Nick asked as Andy slipped back into the squad car.

"Yes, thank-you for stopping."

"No problem."

"Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!"

_"Right back to the carrots. Something is up and I'll figure it out."_

**One day later.**

It was just after two in the afternoon and already they had arrested a drunk driver, responded to a domestic violence call, a bar fight and a car crash scene and helped investigate a variety store hold-up.

"When it rains it pours." Nick said as he and his partner climbed into their squad car.

"It makes the day go by faster." Andy replied with a yawn.

"True..."

"All available units. Possible break and enter..."

"Hear we go again." Nick said as he flipped on the squad car's lights and sirens.

An hour later he and Andy climbed back into their squad car.

"I'm so glad Shaw and Diaz were the first ones on the scene and not us. They get the arrest which means they get to deal with the paper work. We have enough paper work to take care of already today when we get back to the station." Nick stated.

"We can probably go back soon and get started on it if you want." Andy replied as she reached for her bag and pulled out a granola bar.

Nick sat in the driver's seat of their cruiser and laid his head back on the head rest a moment.

"Why don't we take a coffee break first? What about that 'Second Cup' on Harbord St. near Spadina Ave.? It's close."

"Actually, that sounds like a great plan. Can we go in and sit down for a few minutes? My feet feel sore."

Nick glanced over at his partner as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Yea! We can go in and sit."

Twenty minutes later Nick pulled into a parking spot along Harbord St.

"Okay partner..."

Nick looked over at Andy and smiled. A moment later he gently shook her shoulder.

"Andy! Andy!" He said quietly.

"Come on Andy! Wake-up! We're here!"

"Hmmmm...what..."

"We're here. That's it Andy! Come on wake up."

"WHAT! Oh my gosh. I fell asleep?" Andy sputtered still half dazed.

Nick smiled in amusement.

"Andy it's fine. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. It's one of our little secrets."

She looked over at Nick horrified. "I am so sorry."

"Andy it's fine. I'm not upset. It was only for a few moments. Come on! Let's go in and get a couple of coffees. That'll wake you up."

Andy stared out the front window of the cruiser a moment, rubbed her eyes with her hands and turned to Nick and nodded.

Five minutes later they were sitting in a couple of easy chairs near the front of the coffee-house.

"So...Swarek keep you up late last night playing doctor and nurse?" Nick asked with a mischievous grin and a sparkle in his eyes.

Andy nearly choked on her sip of coffee.

"NO! I mean...NO...I went...I went to bed at 9:30 last night."

_"She is actually starting to blush. I've only seen her blush one other time. There is definitely something going on."_

"I went to the gym this morning and worked out and the shift has been really busy plus the dampness in the air it...it gives me a chill."

"Andy!"

"I think..."

"Andy!"

"Yes!"

"Calm down please. It's one of our little secrets. We have quite a collection of them."

Andy smiled softly and nodded her head.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, okay! I've never told a single one of our secrets to anyone and I'm not planning to start now."

Andy nodded.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I think I'm coming down with something. I'll be fine in a couple of days."

Nick studied her a moment before nodding his head. "Okay! Tell Swarek to take good care of you and call me tomorrow if you need to take the day off to rest and get better."

"I will...thank-you."

_"Something is definitely up. She is chit chatty, smiling and joking and all her excuses are plausible but still there is something that's just not...right. She is hiding something. If she doesn't talk to me in the next couple of days I'm going to figure out a way to get her over to Frenchman's Bay. That place is like a therapist's office for us." _

**The next morning.**

Nick backed into a parking spot and parked his vehicle at the station. He reached behind the front passenger seat and grabbed his bag. Just as he was about to open his door and exit he spotted Andy walking across the parking lot with Sam. As he sat and watched his partner a moment everything suddenly made perfect sense.

_"I know what is going on with you partner and you are so going to talk to me today or I am figuring out a way to get you to Frenchman's Bay."_

With a grin on his face he exited his car and headed into the station.

Four hours later the partners were walking down the hall of the station, after just dropping off a shoplifter in booking, when they heard Frank yell.

"Collins! McNally! My office now!"

The two officers glanced at each other before heading towards their staff sergeant's office.

"Is something wrong sir?" Nick questioned.

"The Durham Regional Police located and arrested Connor Brewing this morning."

"Is he the guy Nash is looking for in connection with that string of home invasion cases?" Andy questioned.

"Yes! I need two officers to drive over to Durham Regional's Central East Division station in Oshawa and bring him back here for questioning and processing. McNally you have done a prisoner transfer in the past. Why don't you take this opportunity to train Collins in the procedure? Here is the address of the station, the name of the contact officer and the transfer paperwork."

"Have the two of you taken a lunch break yet?"

"No sir!" Andy replied.

"Go for lunch. It's 11:45 now. I'll call the station in Oshawa and let them know you will be there around 2:30 this afternoon. That will give you plenty of time for lunch and travel."

_"I know how I am getting her to Frenchman's Bay today. We need to drive right by it on our way to Oshawa." Nick thought with a small grin on his face._

"Want to go for roast beef sandwiches at that deli we like for lunch? Nick asked.

"Yea! Sure!"

"Meet you in five by the squad car partner." Nick said as Andy headed into the women's locker room to use the washroom once again.

Just under an hour later the two partners were sitting on their favourite bench at Frenchman's Bay over looking the cerulean blue water of Lake Ontario and munching sandwiches.

"It's nice down here today." Andy stated.

"Well the sun is shining today and it's unusually warm for this time of year."

"The cold and dampness yesterday was terrible."

Nick glanced over at his partner a moment as she popped the last of her sandwich into her mouth.

_"Time to get her to talk." he thought with a smile on his face._

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Pardon?"

"You going to tell me what's been going on with you?" Nick said with a huge smile on his face.

"No...thinG...No! You don't know? How did you...HOW?"

"Andy you are eating like crazy, I have to stop every hour for you to use the washroom, yesterday you fell asleep while on shift and this morning when we reunited that little boy who wandered away from his mother in the park you started to cry. Plus...Andy I'm a guy okay...today when I saw you walking across the parking lot with Swarek...I noticed...you were wearing a tight...your boobs are bigger okay."

Andy looked at him horrified. He could almost smell the gears in her head cranking in maximum drive.

Nick smiled broadly at his partner. "You're pregnant Andy."

Tears began to form in Andy's eyes.

"How did you figure everything out so fast. I just did a pregnancy test last night. I'm two weeks late. It was positive."

"We know each other very well. Have you told Sam?"

Andy shook her head. "I...it's not that...I want to tell him...it's just...I didn't plan for this to happen and...I don't want..."

Nick put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him as tears started to stream down her cheeks and she began to sob.

"Hey! Calm down...it will be alright. Everything will work out." he said as Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed.

Minutes passed before Nick was able to calm his partner down enough for them to continue their talk.

"I'm sorry." Andy whispered as she removed her arms from around Nick's neck.

Nick watched his partner a moment before removing his arm from around her shoulders and reaching for her hand and entwining their fingers.

"Andy...I see the way Sam looks at you. He is not going to get upset when you tell him about the baby."

"It's not that I'm...I don't want him to..." Andy whispered as she shook her head and wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

It suddenly hit Nick what was going on in Andy's head.

"You don't want Sam to ask you to marry him because you are pregnant."

"I want him to ask me to marry him because he wants me as his wife. I don't want to enter a marriage wondering if..."

"Wondering if Sam would have asked you to become his wife if you were not pregnant."

Andy nodded her head.

Nick smiled broadly at his partner.

"Have you seen your doctor yet or did you just do a home pregnancy test?" Nick asked.

"I picked up a home pregnancy kit at the pharmacy on my way home from work yesterday. Sam worked last night. I did it when I got home."

"Have you phoned your doctor's office for an appointment to confirm the results?"

Andy shook her head.

"Well this is Thursday. Why don't you call today and ask for an appointment for one day next week? Get the pregnancy confirmed first. That will give us a couple of days to think and figure out how to approach this whole situation with Sam. Okay!"

Andy nodded her head.

"It's going to all work out partner. Sam loves you. I see the way he looks at you when you are together. Don't worry!"

**Flashback: Monday four days earlier.**

Sam quietly entered viewing room one.

"Swarek!"

"Collins!"

"How are they doing with this guy?"

"I think McNally and Nash just about have him convinced to talk."

"Collins...I need to talk...I need to ask you...I need your help." Sam said nervously.

"Um...okay. What do you need?"

Sam reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small navy blue velvet jewellery box.

"I bought this for...it's for Andy." He said as he opened the box revealing a diamond engagement ring.

"Hey! Congratulations! She will be thrilled."

"I have reservations at 'The School' restaurant for 7:00 Friday night."

"Are you going to propose at the restaurant?"

"No...afterwards at my place."

"I need your help with something. I can't ask Nash or Shaw because I don't trust them to keep their mouths shut around Andy. I want to surprise her."

"Okay! How can I help?"

**End Flashback.**

Nick smiled at Andy.

_"Sweetheart, it will all be fine tomorrow night when Sam places that diamond ring on your finger." Nick thought._

"Why don't I buy us a couple of ice-cream cones? We can sit outside the cakery place and eat them before heading out to Oshawa and doing that prisoner exchange."

"I don't know if I feel like an ice-cream cone."

"Andy! It's ice-cream! It will help make everything better. I promise."

Andy give Nick a small smile and nodded her head.

"Come on then!"

"Nick!" Andy said as they began to walk towards the ice-cream shop.

"Yea!"

"Our lives usually parallel."

"Yea they tend to do that at times."

"Is Gayle...is their any sign that she may..."

Nick smiled. "I'm not worried. She seems her usual self."

Andy nodded.

_"We are paralleling. You just don't know how at the moment. I promise you will be the first one to know after Gail's parents."_

**Flashback: Saturday evening one week earlier.**

Nick pulled into a parking spot beside the high school both he and Gayle attended as teenagers. It was early evening but the sun was already settling sending most of the neighbourhood inside their homes. He walked Gayle to the back of the school got down on one knee, reached into his pocket, took out a small green velvet box, opened it to reveal a diamond engagement ring and proposed. He chose the spot because it was where they shared their first kiss all those years ago. A very shocked and teary eyed Gayle graciously accepted the ring and agreed to marry him. She asked Nick to keep their engagement a secret until her parents returned from their vacation. Gayle wanted them to hear the news first.

**End Flashback.**

**The next day: Friday**

"Hey Andy!"

"Hey Traci! How was your shift?" Andy said as she opened her locker door.

"Good thanks! Swarek says he is taking you out for dinner tonight."

"Yea! I have to get into the shower and get changed into my dress."

"Which dress?"

"The strap-less form-fitting one with the frosty mint green top and black bottom. It comes just above my knees."

"Have fun! We'll talk sometime over the week-end." Traci said as she packed her bag and headed out the door of the women's locker room.

Two and a half hours later she and Sam sat at a table in the dining room of 'The School' restaurant. The atmosphere was quiet, relaxing and romantic, the food was divine and the company exceptional. It was the first time in a few days Andy felt relaxed.

_"Maybe Nick is right. Everything will work out fine." She thought. _

Two hours later Sam paid the bill and he and Andy quietly left the restaurant.

Twenty five minutes later Sam pulled into the driveway of his house and parked. He exited the truck, walked around the front and opened Andy's door. A few moments later he opened the front door of his house and lead Andy inside by the hand. Andy stood perfectly still and wide-eyed. Strewn all through the front hallway and the main floor were hundreds of red rose petals. Lit candles were sitting everywhere giving off a beautiful warm glow throughout the downstairs. Sam lead a teary eyed Andy to the middle of the living-room, got down on one knee, pulled out the blue velvet jewellery box from his pocket, opened it and proposed. Andy accepted his proposal as tears streamed down her cheeks and Sam placed the ring on her finger. After a long embrace and a few kisses Sam went over to the pedestal style ice bucket, near the fire-place, to open and pour them each a glass of champagne. That is when he noticed there were two bottles. The bottle of champagne he bought and a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling wine Nick bought and placed in the bucket.

He looked quizzically at the bottle a moment before putting two and two together. The constant hunger, the running to the washroom every time he turned around, the teary eyes, the huge breasts and the falling asleep on the couch before 9:00 every night suddenly all made sense. A huge smile spread across his face as Andy walked up beside him.

**Flashback: 30 minutes earlier.**

Nick received a text from Sam telling him they were leaving the restaurant. He texted back everything was ready to go all he needed to do was light the candles. Something he started to do 20 minutes later. Ten minutes later he heard Sam's truck pull into the driveway. Nick left the spare house key in the top drawer, of the kitchen, and slipped out the back door. He hid in the dark shadows of the side of the house and watched as Sam and Andy entered through the front door. A few moments later he slipped away down the street and jumped into his car. He would hear all about everything soon enough from Andy.

**End Flashback.**

An hour later Nick sat at a table in the front window of his favourite Bistro along Queen Street East in The Beach area of the city sipping a glass of chardonnay and waiting for his new fiancé to arrive. It was later and the Bistro was quiet. The dinner rush done for the evening. He smiled as he opened and read a text from Andy. He replied back with congratulations and a promise to phone her tomorrow.

_"Thank God our lives are not completely paralleling this time partner. We're both engaged now but only one of us is pregnant." _

Nick looked up as he heard the front door of the Bistro open and smiled as he stood up to welcome his fiancé.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" Nick asked as the waiter approached.

"Actually, I think I would like a glass of ginger ale please."

"Really! Is your stomach upset?"

"No...um...ginger ale please." Gayle said to the waiter.

"I'll be right back." He said as he turned and walked away.

"You don't usually drink ginger ale."

"Nick...I...I have to...I have to tell you something. I...I...I made...I made a doctor's appointment for...next week."

_"Oh crap! McNally!" Nick thought as a huge smile spread across his face._

**What did you think? I would love to know your thoughts.**


End file.
